Moonless Shadow
by Lordrereland
Summary: A Dusclops' short musing on his life and what made it whole- His one love. Oneshot made to tear away from writers' block.


Moonless Shadow

"A Doorman's Lamentation"

_Oh, what a tragedy... Where did I go wrong?_

_Was I too careless?_

_Was I too brash?_

_Too smitten to think clearly?_

_What it could never possibly be is that... I had loved you too little._

_My dear, dear Itopia..._

_We have been together for only two years, but during those years..._

_You have never made my ghastly heart feel more alive._

_Your smile always brought one to me, even in my deepest moments of despair..._

_Your figure waspy and lithe- a testament to your grace and beauty..._

_Your wonderful ruby-red eyes and your moon-white skin..._

_You are the beautiful, illuminent glow in my night sky. The most significant glow I could ever wish to have._

_And now I have been captured and put to work by a human._

_A hateful human..._

_A human that only wants us to be as powerful as possible and to do his bidding._

_I put up the hardest of a fight I could, but I could not win._

_The Skarmory was too strong and I was overcome._

_I have many regrets now in my life, and... I believe that I know the biggest one._

_I will never get to see our first child. We don't even know if it will be a boy or a girl. I just pray that they grow and mature into someone as delightful as you, my Itopia..._

_I am crestfallen to think that I will never see you again. It pains me down to my very core..._

_I would do anything to regain my freedom, and to scour the lands to find you!_

_And yet I cannot. I am stuck working for a spiteful human that has me keep watch for his front door day and night._

_I pray to the Legends each night in hopes of getting to see you, or at the least... Our child. Yet my will wavers more and more with each passing day._

_My memory has begun forming holes, and I cannot remember your smile as clearly. Hatred has started to cloud my mind and befuddle my judgment._

_I am losing sight of the love I hold for you, and instead being filled with the rage I have against what separates us._

_I continue to muse about our lives so that I can continue to fan the melting candle that is my love for you._

_Clearly, I must be going mad._

_Yes... Indeed, I must be starting to go mad from my restless thoughts._

_What am I to do if I cannot have you? My life is empty without you to fill the vast void!_

_My dear Itopia, what must I do to see you again!_

_Must I steal, must I harm?_

_Must I even take lives?_

_There are lengths that I would willingly go to to rescue myself from the clutches of this wretched human boy... "Leroy", I recall his name being._

_If I were to walk without rest for the longest of distances, I would do it._

_Should I have to fight through countless opponents, I would do it._

_Were I ever required to sacrifice my life for a last glance for you..._

_I would make it._

_You complete me._

_The light... to my dark._

_The white to my black..._

_The moon to my night._

_Now I think upon what I would want to call our child... They would be a Ralts, for sure._

_Hm..._

_I suppose I'd have to settle with Gelaard if it were a boy, or Rumiel if it were a girl._

_Then I look down into my two hands..._

_They look like big, strong hands, don't they...?_

_And I ball them into fists whenever I recall my failures to return to you._

_I can only wonder where time has taken you and our child- but I know one thing is for certain._

_You are both in a far better place than I._

_I know that the child is in good hands, even if I am not present._

_You would be a loving mother, I know it..._

_My beloved Itopia!_

_Why can I not have you once again? Why must the cruel master of Fate cuckold me?_

_It takes what will I have left to detain from punching the door. I know better than to attempt escape._

_I know others have tried to make way to their own freedoms, and to no avail. Wisdom dictates that I do not attempt escape, lest I face unending punishment._

_Yet I say I would do anything to try to get to you..._

_Am I a hypocrite in that I am drowned in my own fear?_

_How pathetic of me..._

_Yet I cannot find the drive to escape._

_When shall I find the courage to take what I want?_

_Will that time ever truly come?_

_Or... Shall I remain a pitiful doorman for an arrogant human for as long as he lives?_

_But you could be deceased by the time I get to leave._

_How I am grieved..._

_I live without a light, even though I spend time talking to Argos of my troubles. Such a sagely one for an Empoleon..._

_At least I may find some solace in him and his comforting and gentle ways. He most likely could've been the father I never was._

_Yet I remain steadfast. The chance of you coming to love me was slim. For most, Gardevoir always want someone "beautiful" or "handsome", but not you. You did not judge based on what was outside..._

_You saw straight through me to my very essence and said I was truly wonderful._

_Am I, truly? A Dusclops like myself, being worth such a visage of grace such as you?_

_I believe myself beyond lucky to get one of your kind that isn't Midgardian by the slightest. The unloyal wenches of that dirty city..._

_Perhaps you may find me?_

_Even if you were to be captured and submitted to the torture I was, I could come to terms with myself in that I would suffer alongside you._

_I would never wish such a thing upon you, of course, but..._

_I would rather suffer with you than alone. It is your comforting personality that I take heart in._

_Yet for now, I must remain tall and unwavering. There is still the chance I may see you today, or tomorrow, or even later than that. I shall continue to wait for as long as is necessary._

_I shall remain a nighttime sky without it's moon for as long as I must._


End file.
